It'll look better with a ring
by tant-gredelin
Summary: Piercing Renji's nipple turns out to be a bit different from what Shuuhei had first imagined. Warnings: Piercing play, i.e. needles, latex gloves and in the end a pierced nipple, sexual innuendo


**xXx**

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

Renji looked on as Shuuhei was pulling on a pair of thin latex gloves. "'Course I am. I'm not known for making rash decisions, am I?" He flashed his lover a crooked grin, one Shuuhei caught and returned as he looked up from what he was doing.

"Just making sure, Abarai-kun."

"Oh come on! Way to really make me feel as if I'm seeing a doctor or something. Like it wasn't enough with all this…" he gestured to the little tray sitting next to them on the futon they were both sitting on. On it was various medical, or at least medical looking equipment; among them a small box containing more gloves, a rather thick metal needle encased in green plastic, a small pair of forceps and a silvery ball closure ring, as thick as the needle, as well as a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some sterile compresses. "…all this _stuff._"

Shuuhei gave Renji a level look, pausing with his hands in his lap for a moment. "All this _stuff, _Renji, is necessary unless you want a nipple dripping with pus in a couple of days." He chuckled as Renji wrinkled his nose in disgust, looking for all Shuuhei knew as if he was about to stick his tongue out and go 'bleh' too. "Anyways, you ready?"

Renji nodded, still looking slightly disturbed. "At least you're calling me Renji now. Go right ahead."

Shuuhei leaned in and brushed his fingertips over Renji's naked chest, closing them over his right nipple and squeezing lightly, raising a brow as the simple touch made Renji gasp. "So sensitive… Makes me worry about when it's done and healed. You know it can end up even more sensitive, right?"

"More fun for you then," Renji growled between clenched teeth, "and stop teasing me and just get the fuck on with this, alright? You're dawdling, you sadist."

"This is part of the procedure. We need to stiffen it up at least a little. Don't know if you've noticed but your nipples are kinda small." Shuuhei squeezed again, feeling the little nub tighten slightly under his fingers. "It'll be difficult making sure the needle goes through in the right place otherwise."

"Fine," Renji grunted.

This drew a quiet snort from Shuuhei. "If I'm a sadist, you most certainly are a masochist, Renji. You're getting really turned on, aren't you…" He looked up and caught Renji glaring at him. "Bet you're looking forward to this."

"I'm not. I'm- Oh _fuck_, Shuu."

He hadn't been able to resist the temptation. The slight color in Renji's cheeks, the way his chest now heaved, how he almost arched into Shuuhei's grip had made him drop his head and drag his tongue over the nipple he was about to pierce. And the reaction he got was almost enough for him to give up on the whole idea, chuck the tray to the side and wrestle Renji down onto his back on the mattress.

A hand came up and closed in his hair, pushing his face closer, his nose rubbing against one of the fat black lines of the tattoos running along Renji's pectoral muscles. He tilted his head a little and parted his lips wider and sucked lightly on the flesh surrounding the nipple, using the very tip of his tongue to tease it into full stiffness.

Renji's other hand gripped his latex-covered wrist, tugging it down and pushing his hand between strong thighs and he couldn't hold back a sudden moan when he felt that Renji was hard.

"If it's stiff you want," Renji murmured, "then maybe you should just go ahead and pierce this while you're at it. Doubt it could get much harder right now."

Shuuhei chuckled quietly before giving the nipple between his lips a final little lick and pulling back. He straightened up and met Renji's eyes, nearly swearing out loud at the dark gaze he was met with, pupils so dilated there wasn't much iris left at all. "There would be blood everywhere if I were to do that now. Maybe some other time." He grinned and tugged the gloves he had just put on back off, tossing them carelessly to the side.

Renji blinked. "What-" A look of comprehension quickly dawned on his face as he watched Shuuhei removing a new pair from the box on the tray. "Oh, right. Hygiene."

"Clever boy." Shuuhei clapped his hands together. "Well, let's get started."

He did a quick job of wiping the area he'd just drenched in saliva down with an alcohol soaked pad. "You think you're gonna flinch when we do this?"

Renji shook his head. "Been tattooed so many times now. I think I can handle it. Why?"

"Figured you could hold the forceps. Here." He pulled out yet another pair of gloves and shoved them into Renji's hands. "Put these on. Better be safe than sorry."

Shuuhei had to bite his lip as he watched Renji pull the gloves on. There was something about that tight, stretchy material sliding over skin that made him a bit tingly inside, and considering how big his lover's hands were, the fit was _really _tight. He swallowed hard, his mouth having suddenly gone dry. "They fit you," he mumbled while busying himself with ripping the little bag the piercing needle was encased in open.

"Huh?"

"The gloves. They look good on you."

"Really now." Renji smirked. "I'll have to remember that."

Shuuhei shivered at the thought of what those hands could do to him and what it would feel like if that included a pair of those gloves...

He shook his head lightly. This wasn't the time for thoughts like that. Instead he picked up the forceps and, grabbing Renji's nipple rather harshly between thumb and forefinger, stretching it out and ignoring the grunt that followed, pinched the ends together tight behind it, making sure there was enough space to work on the sensitive flesh. "Here. Hold this as still as possible."

Renji gingerly grabbed the metal instrument, squeezing the handles together almost experimentally.

"No fooling around now, despite how good it feels." Shuuhei shot the redhead a teasing glance before picking up the needle and rolling the tip in a tiny dollop of antiseptic salve he'd squeezed onto a fingertip. He could feel Renji's eyes on him, studying his actions, could see his chest rising and falling a little faster again. "Even sharp needles need a little lube." He tried on a smile, hoping it came off as calm but really having no idea, his heart racing in his chest.

This wasn't Shuuhei's first time doing needle work on people, far from it, but he had never known it could be so damn sensual. It was almost a little frightening and he even contemplated calling it off as he realized his hands were trembling the tiniest bit. Not enough to make a difference, but still.

_Damnit, Hisagi. Suck it up and do it._

"Deep breaths and hold still now."

Renji nodded.

The atmosphere in the room had a heady, almost oppressive feeling of anticipation to it – a dark, rich shade of arousal that Shuuhei suspected was as new to Renji as it was to him.

He reached up and adjusted Renji's hand a little before bringing the tip of the needle to one side of the light brown nipple being pinched, making sure it would slide through at the exact right spot, before doing a short countdown in his head.

_Three._

Renji sucked in a breath and held it.

_Two._

Shuuhei applied the tiniest bit of pressure so the tip of the needle wouldn't slip.

_One._

He pushed, a light, almost teasing shiver running down his spine as the needle slid clean through and Renji sucked in another tiny breath between clenched teeth despite not having exhaled since the last one.

He took a moment to study his work, to take in the sight of the gleaming metal now embedded in stiff flesh, automatically checking if it had turned out as straight as he'd wanted or if anything looked strange, arousal pushed to the back of his mind.

After deciding it all looked fine it returned with a vengeance, though. He'd be damned if seeing Renji with a needle piercing his skin wasn't about the hottest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

_Of all the things to get turned on by…_

Shuuhei cleared his throat. "There. Almost done. Just gotta put in the ring."

Renji only answered with a tight nod and it made Shuuhei look up. "Hey, you ok? Did it hurt?"

This time the reply was a jerky shake of the head. Renji opened his mouth as if to speak, then snapped it shut again.

Shuuhei waited.

"It…" When it finally came Renji's voice was low and coarse. "It felt _good_, Shuu." He lifted his gaze and met Shuuhei's eyes, something almost vulnerable in it, as if admitting that was something to be ashamed of.

That quiet admission, the naked look in his lover's eye, made Shuuhei realize he was achingly hard. He shouldn't have been surprised, the experience so far had been more than a little sensual, but it still shook him a bit. "I liked it too," he admitted. "But, um… We should finish it."

"Yeah." Renji broke the eye contact and looked down at himself, the straight line his lips had been set in curling a little at the edges. "Looks strange."

"It'll look better with a ring."

"No, it looks good, just a little strange."

"Oh."

They both paused again for a moment.

Finally Shuuhei shrugged and picked up the ball closure ring from the tray and held it as he coated one of the ends in a little of the salve he'd used for the needle. "This is a bit on the large side, but there might be some swelling and… I can change it later for you if you want, you could have something custom-made, something that'll maybe match your tattoos in some way or-"

Renji cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. "You're babbling."

The comment drew a chuckle from Shuuhei and he felt himself relax a little. "I know. Nevermind."

Quickly and efficiently he pushed the ring against the flat end of the needle and slid them both through the newly made hole. This time it didn't even draw a gasp from Renji. He adjusted the ring a little before he gently grabbed the handles of the pair of forceps Renji was still holding, silently letting him know he could let go now, and then even more gently removing them, letting them drop to the tray with a little clang. He finished it all off by picking up a little metal ball and snapping it into place between the open ends of the ring, closing it.

"All done." Before Shuuhei could soak another pad in rubbing alcohol and wipe the piercing down, however, Renji's hand shot up and curled around his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Shuuhei felt he should hold back until they were done but as soon as Renji's tongue pushed into his mouth and curled around his own he let out a deep moan. When Renji answered it he was once more reminded of how fucking hard he was and how if he didn't do anything about it soon he might just make a fool of himself and make a mess in his fundoshi like some inexperienced kid, but thankfully Renji pulled back before that happened. He kept his grip around Shuuhei's neck, kept them so close their foreheads touched and when he spoke Shuuhei could feel hot breaths against his lips. It made them tingle.

"Let's do this again sometime, Shuu." There was a smile hidden under the roughness of his voice.

"Yeah…" Shuuhei reached between them and brushed a gloved fingertip over the angry red, most certainly aching nipple. "After all, you've two of these."

**xXx**

**A/n: **Although I've some experience with the stuff, I can't guarantee I described the procedure correctly and if there are errors, please forgive me. :3

And as always, comments are very welcome. :) Thank you for reading!**  
**


End file.
